A second prince A fallen of the saiyans
by Azriel'The writer
Summary: Howdy yall this is my first fic check it out tell me what yall think thank you


A loyal soldiers Decision.

Nota stood there his eyes locked on his lord vegeta and the small humanoid creature that hovered infront of him. Nota had never truly seen the being his great king called freiza but he had heard of his power and his ability to kill even the mightest of foe's. King Vegeta looked nervous and nota saw this as he thought to himself "What being could cast such fear in my lords heart" He shook off the thought looking back ahead like a soldier should. as freiza spoke. Nota was'nt close enough to hear but from the look on his lords face he knew that he and his guard would be callled upon to destroy another civilization. He hated that aspect of his life as a saiyan warrior. Frieza laughed turning to look at nota before he moved out of the throne room.

Nota eyes glared longer then they shouldve as he moved to his king."My lord why do you listen to such a vile and grotesque creature" King vegeta seemed to be in his own world for he didnt hear those words but looked up to Nota. "Nota my friend and my trusted warrior its witha heavy heart i ask something of you". King vegeta looked from nota towards a far corner where a child lay fast asleep. it was odd for a saiyan child to not be in his tank but this child was different strong and mighty like his brother and father. "Nota. shoyu my son i ask you to kill him" Nota looked in disbelief at his lord how? Why? was King vegeta serious, he wanted to question Nota knew the king and his love for his sons but he said nothing as he nodded his head and moved over to grasp the now sleeping child and left the throne room, His eyes moved to the left seeing young prince vegeta in the mist of a sparring match. He shook his head and moved down the hall again, he sighed softly to himself and asked why why must he kill a child he looked to as his own.

He shook the thought off as he left the castle itself and moved out into the city. He continued on, slowly taking to the sky and moving off into the cracked desert of the planet vegeta. He continued on his midn racing as he did. "Why my lord why your child, and why are those 4 following me?" even at his weakest moment he felt them their power levels would light the sky as he stopped and landed, He had made his decision this day he would not kill this child but take it far away from the planet. He turned around to look at the four beings before him each dressed in a similar saiyan outfit but yet they were saiyan in nature. the first a rather small fellow with 6 eyes and a fair yellow complexion, the second seemed to mirror the first with a height only an inch taller the same amount of eyes just with a dark blue complexion, the last two both very tall and very massive if they werent different in color one being black dark black the other a burning red they wouldve been twins. Nota shook his head as he spoke out"Why do you four follow me here" The smallest of the bunch slowly stepped forward and spoke out."To make sure you would follow lord freiza's orders given to your king to kill the boy. Nota smirked faintly"and that i cant allow"

Before they could react nota had vanished from sight he had appeared behind the second smallest one and with in a simple snap of your fingers he had snapped its neck moving back to where he once stood and leaving the lifeless body. The leader it appeared let out a yell of pure anger and charged nota throwing a barrage of punches. Nota simply shook his head as he seemed to step back as each fist was thrown, he threw his hand out grasping the creature by the neck and with a simply fraction of his power disentergrated it instantly turning his attention to the tall ones who were moving around him at incredible speed. Nota's eyes moved down to shoyu who was still fast asleep even wtih all the noise, He moved his head to the left just as an orb of energy flew past him the semi-leveled explosion sent the earth flying around him and a cloud of smoke to conseal him.

The first tallest member of the team looked down then over to his counter part."Can you sense him at all" His counter part simply shook his head as the smoke seemed to rise up to even cover them blocking out their view of the battle field. They seemed to hover there for just a few minutes before it happened A great power seemed to emit itself from the center of the smoke cloud then quickly vanish. Nota was enraged now as he cocked his right hand back, An orb of energy slowly forming before the last 2 members of this strike team could react nota moved he appeared befor ethe first his teeth gritted together as he spoke."Death will be your new beginning"he placed the orb towards the mans chest and watched it quickly exploded riping the being into bits and pieces, the last member sensing this let loose a barrage of energy throwing it blindly in hopes of hitting him. beads of sweat formed on his brow as his breathing became hard and ragged. "where are you he thought? Did i kill you?. His answer was quickly given as he felt the presence behind him, then felt the hand collide with his back. He yelled in pure pain as he was lifted into ther air then quickly tossed, Nota not having any more time to delay knowing that freiza and his men would surely have felt the power levels quickly tossed 4 orbs up towards the man each seeming to move itself to his arms and feet. Nota quickly took off again just as th eman fell towards the ground but his easiness was short lived as the orbs each exploded sending his enter body off into the next dimension.

Frezia's ship seemed to hover there on the border of planet vegeta's atmosphere. One of his men entered the room shaking nervously as he looked at his lord. He quickly dropped to one knee speaking."M-m-m-my lord Zien and his men were killed, and the saiyan Nota excaped with the child still alive" Frieza didnt even move as he kept his eyes on the planet, this treachery would not go unpunished. He turned around and floated up into his floating chair of sorts his eyes now on the soldier before him. "Thank you, Zarbon i want 4 sqauds sent after him, i want his tortured body brought back to me and the child send its remains back to the king as a gift from me" He slowly floated out of the room stopping a few feet near the soldier."You shouldve gone after him instead of coming to me" Freiza lifted his hand then moved so only his index finger was extended as a single beam flew from it directly into and through the soldiers head. Frieza laughed maniacally as he slowly floated out looking at his soldiers many of them scared now only his strongest Zarbon and Dodura seemed to laugh as they followed their lord out of the chamber.

Nota boarded the capsule he kept hidden away in the valley of the forgotten saiyan's, He looked at the city one more time and then towards the castle. He knew that he had to leave this planet for his sake and the sake of the young prince. He slowly climbed into the capsule as the door slid shut and he punched in coordinates, as the ship slowly moved into action. He slowly closed his eyes getting comfortable with the young prince.


End file.
